Mosaro
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = FinalHunter97}}Mosaro are semi-aquatic Bird Wyvern's. Appearance: Mosaro are small Bird Wyvern's covered mostly in light blue scales. Their underbellies are a very light grey for the most part with their webbed hands and feet being a very dark grey with short and small claws. Running along their necks all the way to the end of their tails are grey veil-like fins which are lighter at the edges. The tails end in round dark blue clubs reminiscent of a Brachydios "tail mace" with fixed sharp fins on it, the very end of the club itself also features a relatively large circular opening. The heads are long with darker colored scales covering the higher up sections, the mouths features two rows of conical teeth. Lastly atop the heads are helmet-esque crests which have a single organ located at the front that somewhat resembles the typical cut shape for a diamond, this organ is by default colorless but can change to a variety of colors at will. Abilities: Masaro are capable of swimming rather well utilizing their limbs to paddle, but are noticeably sluggish compared to their relatives on land. The organs located on their crests are used as a means of communication, mostly at a distance, being able to change to a variety of colors, each pack has its own unique code of colors for certain things, though there are trends amongst the species, for example really bright colors tend to mean "Attack!". Their main weapons are their tails utilizing the thick plating and the sharp fins to bludgeon and slice into struck opponents, but there is one more key feature of the tail, located within them are sacs designed to store water, at will they can spray streams of water out of the opening's in their tail clubs to propel themselves or spray at opponents. In game information: Ecology: Taxonomy: * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Therepoda * Superfamily: '''Dog Wyvern * '''Family: Mosa Mosaro are pack hunting semi-aquatic Bird Wyvern's, they serve under their leaders the Mosalios. Habitat Range: Mosaro live mainly in coastal areas such as the Deserted Island but have also been found inhabiting swampy habitats such as the Flooded Forest. Ecology Niche: This carnivorous species is low on the food chain being capable of taking on other relatively weak monsters such as Epioth, small Aptonoth, and many kinds of fish or crustaceans for food by themselves, when in groups they are capable of bringing down larger prey like Queropeco, Great Jagras, or Royal Ludroth. Despite this they are easily made into lunch even in groups by stronger monsters such as Gobul. They are known to get into fights and compete with groups of Ludroth over food. They are also well known as nuisances amongst fishers, often attempting to swipe hauls as easy meals. Biological Adaptations: Mosaro have conical teeth primarily meant for keeping fish they catch still in their mouths. The unique color changing organs on their crests are used for communication, the particular color meanings can vary from pack to pack. They have webbed hands and feet and fins present on their backs and tails meant for swimming, which they can do rather well. Their tails are their main form of offense, equipped with clubs and stiff but sharp fins to help defend themselves or attack prey, the tails also contain a special water storing sac, they can spray the collected water from the opening at the end of the tails to propel themselves at surprisingly high speeds. Behavior: Mosaro are territorial, but quick to flee when on their own. And are known to be annoyingly opportunistic, often stealing the catches of other monsters and fishers for an easy meal. They do have their moments of bravery, keeping the young and Mosalios of their pack safe is considered a top priority, even if that means potentially becoming food. Role in the Food Chain: Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex - Legend. Main Prey: Epioth. Rivals: Ludroth/Royal Ludroth. Damage/Status/Item Effectiveness: Raw Damage: Elemental Damage: Status Effectiveness: Item Effectiveness: Attacks: Land: * Bite:'A simple quick bite attack in the same fashion as the likes of the Wroggi or Maccao, but a bit slower in comparison. * '''Cudgel Swipe:'A tail swipe ala that which the Jaggia perform, though with slower performance, this attack can knock hunters down. * 'Hipcheck:'A hipcheck in the typical heavy Dog Wyvern fashion, though at a more sluggish rate. * 'Mace Slam:'The Mosaro bark to the sky ala Great Maccao and slam their tail down behind them three times in quick succession, this attack can knock hunters down. * 'Tail Spray:'The Mosaro moves their tail to face forward and shoots a small spray of water a decent distance in front of them, inflicts Waterblight. Underwater: * 'Aquatic Crunch:'A double bite attack that moves the Mosaro forward a bit, can be aimed in any direction. * 'Swinging Fury:'The Mosaro starts barking before wildly swinging its tail club around for a moment. * 'Torpedo Raptor:'The Mosaro sprays water from its tail and propels itself forward a decent distance, used to ram targets, occasionally to quickly catch up to them, or run away, getting hit by the spray inflicts Waterblight, can be aimed in any direction. '''Carves: Low Rank: High Rank: G/Master Rank: Notes: * The colors their crest organs change too when in combat or defending can vary from quest to quest, but they will always match their kin in that particular scenario. If two or more Mosalios are present however then what are considered members of each pack will match. ** For example if one Mosalios starts on a map then all Mosaro on the map will match the color codes she has, but if another spawns later then any Mosaro she summons will use her codes instead, if two spawn at once then who uses what will be random to start. Trivia: * The Mosa species is very loosely based on the extinct [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halszkaraptor Halszkaraptors]. ** Following up on that they originally resembled the waterfowl-like dromaeosaurs much more heavily, this was changed to keep them more distinct from their source. Category:FinalHunter97 Category:Monster Creation Category:Small Monster Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster